B. A. R. Farstadt
Barnabas Arthur Robin Farstadt is a Setter business magnate, investor, philanthropist, self-proclaimed "foodie" and the founder, chairman and CEO of Lesko plc. He is known for his laid back nature and approch to business management, and his trust in allowing others to make important decisions on his behalf. As a result, his company has since grown to become one of the larges organisations in all of Ihazon. This is largely due to Lesko's Chief Engineer for the Department of Marketing and Research Development, Magnus Stolt, whose outlandish attitude and outgoing business ethic Farstadt instantly warmed to when first setting up the company in 2018. Farstadt is a minority shareholder in Ampersand Corporation. Early Life Born to Robin Oscar Orville Farstadt and Gertrude Isabelle Farstadt (née Neffswuld), both farmers working at Summerset Farms, Farstadt was homeschooled until the age of 10 when he moved to Tinville Elementary School. He was racially bullied and teased by the other children for his upbringing. Despite his inability to make friends at school, he excelled acedemically, taking a particular interest in mathematics and alegebra. Farstadt completed his end of school examinations at 11 years old, just 7 months after enrolling at the school, with A* grades in all subjects except Cookery - in which he recieved an "unmarkable" grade. When asked about this in a NS Weekly interview he said, "The problem was that whenever I would go to put anything in the oven, it would slip out of my hooves and fall on the floor. This is something that has troubled me my entire life - food is simply so delectable and delicious, and yet I am unable to enjoy it whenever I wish for I must rely on others to prepare it for me. Sigh" 2000 - 2004 After graduating, Farstadt spent a year living in Langenthal, where he taught himself business management through a course on the internet. He then moved to Thoria where he lived for three years as a monk. "It didn't really work out for me - they kept telling me that I was required to shave all my hair off in order to become truly "pure". I kept explaining to them that I would commence in this act the following week. Have you any idea how cold it is for a horse to walk around with all his hair shaved off? Regardless, I knew it was finally time for me to return to my normal life once I found out that they didn't serve scones at the cafeteria." 2004 - 2015 Barnabas returned to assist his parents on the farm, as they were now having to supply Langenthal with produce as well as Slouthceister. Tragically, one afternoon when his parents were working outside in the farm, commercial Freemium flight FR1311 crashed into Summerset Farms after being hijacked by female activisits, killing everyone on board. Fortunately, neither Farstadt nor his parents were injured in the crash. However, they decided afterwards to retire from farming and settle down in their old age. 2015 - Present Out of a job, Barnabas once again looked to Langenthal to further his career. He breifly sat on the board of directors of Ampersand Corporation between July 2016 and August 2017, when he was made redundant after Filbur Wifflington became the company president. In 2018, Farstadt moved to New Summerset and set up a new company, Lesko, that would eventually rival Ampersand. He hired Magnus Stolt as his Chief Engineer for the Department of Marketing and Research Development, and his personal assistant and trusted advisor Bjørnår Björnssön to help turn the business into the multi-functioning conglomerate it is today. Farstadt both lives and works in the Lesko offices in the City of New Summerset, New Summerset. He has little interaction with the public, as he usually gets his personal assitant or Amy Le Voiche, his secretary, to run errands for him. The only exception to this being his monthly visits to Summerset Farms to see his parents. Whenever Farstadt travels in public, he moves in a motorcade convoy consisting of 2 security vehicles, a communications vehicle, and his personal vehicle, an gunmetal armored SUV. Many Setters enjoy watching Farstadt as he drives through the streets of New Summerset. However, others disapprove of the convoy as all of Eating Broadway and part of SV1 are closed during his travels. Some Setters compain that it inconveniences them from doing things and getting where they need to go, despite there being other roads around Park and through St Borishire to the rest of New Summerset. Category:People